losmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantine's Arrest
Fantine's arrest ocurre en 1823, en Montreuil-sur-Mer. En esta escena, Fantine discute con Bamatabois después de que él "le dé una oportunidad". Ellos pelean y Javert entra en escena acompañado de guardias. Javert arresta a Fantine y Jean Valjean interviene. La canción es conocida como "El arresto de Fantine" en la producción española (incluyendo the Runaway Cart), "Fantines Verhaftung" en la alemana, y "Fantines arrestatie" en la holandesa. En la producción original francesa, está canción está dividida en dos: Dites-moi ce qui se passe (Cuéntame qué ha pasado) y Fantine et Monsieur Madeleine (Fantine y Monsieur Madeleine). Letra Bamatabois: Here's something new. I think I'll give it a try. Come closer, you! I like to see what I buy... The ususal price For just a slice of your pie. Fantine: I don’t want you. No, no, m’sieur, let me go. Bamatabois: Is this a trick? I won’t pay more! Fantine: No, not at all. Bamatabois: You got some nerve, you little whore, You've got some gall. It's the same with a tart As it is with a grocer The customer sees what he gets in advance It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir' It's not for the harlot to pick and choose Or to lead me a dance! Fantine: I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that! Even a whore who has gone to the bad Won't be had by a rat! Bamatabois: By Christ you'll pay for what you've done This rat will make you bleed you'll see! I guarantee, I'll make you suffer For this disturbance of peace For this insult to life and property! Fantine: I beg you, don't report me, sir I'll do whatever you may want... Bamatabois: Make your excuse to the police! Javert: Tell me quickly what's the story Who saw what, and why, and where? Let him give a full description. Let him answer to Javert! In this nest of whores and vipers Let one speak who saw it all. Who laid hands on this good man here? What's the substance of this brawl? Bamatabois: Javert, would you believe it I was crossing from the park When this prostitute attacked me You can see she left her mark. Javert: She will answer for her actions When you make a full report. You may rest assured, M'sieur That she will answer to the court. Fantine: There's a child who sorely needs me Please M'sieur, she's but 'that high' Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail she'll die! Javert: I have heard such protestations Every day for twenty years. Let’s have no more explanations, Save your breath and save your tears. 'Honest work. Just reward. That's the way to please the Lord'. Valjean: A moment of your time, Javert I do believe this woman's tale. Javert: But M'sieur Mayor! Valjean: You've done your duty Let her be She needs a doctor, not a jail Javert: But M'sieur Mayor! Fantine: Can this be? Valjean: Where will she end – This child without a friend I've seen your face before Show me some way to help you How have you come to grief In such a place as this? Fantine: M'sieur, don't mock me now, I pray It's hard enough I've lost my pride! You let your foreman send me away Yes, you were there and turned aside I never did no wrong! Valjean: Is it true, what I've done? Fantine: My daughter's close to dying... Valjean: To an innocent soul? Fantine: If there's a God above Valjean: Had I only known then. Fantine: He'd let me die instead. Valjean: In His name my task has just begun. I will see it done. I will see it done. Javert: But M'sieur Mayor! Valjean: I will see it done! Javert: But M'sieur Mayor! Voices: Look out! It's a runaway cart! Cambios entre versiones En las versiones originales previstas, habían dos estrofas adicionales. Ciudadanos: Take this harlot now this instant, Let there be a full report Let her go there in the morning Let her answer to the court! Fantine: Gentle Jesus won't you save me Are there tears enough to cry? Javert: It's the same pathetic story "Please Monsieur, my child will die..." Video 425px Categoría:canciones de Jean Valjean Categoría:canciones de Fantine Categoría:canciones de Javert